


TIC-TIC-TIC

by Bidmybloodtorun



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidmybloodtorun/pseuds/Bidmybloodtorun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith wasn't your typical scientist. She knew she shouldn't play God, trying to create Hybrid species... But she never imagined it could go so horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIC-TIC-TIC

Judith sat in the large leather covered chair, legs crossed and staring into space, lost in thought. **TIC-TIC-TIC**.The only audible sound was that infernal ticking of the clock, ticking constantly as each second, minute, hour passed. Infront of Judith, was a large metal desk with control pannels, which was pushed up again the wall right beneath a large window that made up most of the wall of Enclosure1, where the first of the Hybrids was kept. The Hybrids they had worked so hard to create, that Judith now had an inexplicable bad feeling about. There were three of them now. At the beginning there had been one, the one in Enclosure1, then they all (Judith, Orion, Kendall, Lacey, Marcus and Riley) had decided to try to recreate their experiment, and were successful. They had created three more. One of which, however, had died days later for an unknown reason. Since they didn't know if the creatures were violent against each other, they were all in separate enclosures. The door leading to Enclosure1 was just left of the desk, and the other too were on the right wall of the study Judith was currently in. The laboratory was far out in the desert, and was underground (literally). The study was connected to a living room with a small kitchen which had a sink, counter, cupboards and a refrigerator and the living room was made up of two small couches parallel to each other with a coffee table in the middle and an arm chair in the corner. There was a bathroom, but it was in the hallway leading out to the entrance and all the other hallways. Judith looked up at the clock. It was 4:06AM. She sighed, she hated the night turns, but someone had to do it and Marcus, Lacey and Riley had done it last night. Now the responsability fell to her, her brother Orion, and Kendall. Speaking of them, they had been sitting at the coffee table playing poker and talking until a minute ago, and their hushed voices had been vaguely audible to Judith. Now all was quiet, besides that infernal ticking. **TIC-TIC-TIC**. Judith turned and looked intothe living room. It was empty. She stood up and stretched, then looked at the creatures in Enclosur, and then at the computer screen to her right which showed Enclosures 2 &3 (they had installed security cameras as the other two enclosures didn't have windows). All of the creatures were asleep. With the sigh she made her way into the hallway where she found Orion ans Kendall talking in hushed tones. "What are you two doing?" She asked. "Going for a walk. We're bored. Wanna come with?" Answered Kendall. She considered the offer. The creatures were asleep, and even if they woke they had water and food and were locked in their enclosures. They wouldn't even be gone very long, what could go wrong? "Sure" she finally answered. They set off down the corridor, talking first about their work and the hybrids, then about day to day life. Efter a while, when they had reached the basement floor and were talking abouy their years in college together, Judith absentmindidly glanced at her wrist watch. Almost an hour had passed since they set off. It was now 4:59AM. "Hey, we should head back...." She said, interrupting Orion and Kendall's conversation about exs from college. They agreed, and with that they began the walk back to the laboratory. When they walked down the hallway leading to the laboratory, they heard strange sounds. Judith stopped and glaced at Kendall and Orion. They had identicle confused looks on their faces. Juditu turned her attention back to lab, where she heard grunting and growling. The enclosures were sound proof. That could only mean one thing. Cautiosly, they walked into the lounge room. The creatures were in the kitchen. How could they be in the kitchen?! She glanced into the laboratory, and saw the glass window of Enclosure1 was shattered. The doors to the other two enclosures were open. She glanced at the desk and quickly understood: the first hybrid had broken through the window, and walked onto the desk, and hit the emergency button on the control pannel, causing the doors to open. Orion, who was infront of her, turned and whispered "Back out slowly, don't make any noise." No sooner than he had said this, did Kendall trip over himself in an attempt to back out of the room. He quickly stood up, but the damage had been done: the creatures turned around and gorowled loudly. In an instant, one had charged forward and pounced on Orion, and sunk it's sharp glinting teeth into his jugular, ripping out his throat. Judith couldn't believe it. Orion, her best friend, her brother, was dead. What circle of hell were they in? Suddenly, Kendall grabbed her hand "RUN!" And they did, they ran down the hallway, the hybrids hot on their tails. They ran all the way to a supply closet on the other side of the building, not stopping until they were sure they were no longer being chased. The creatures had long since abbandonaed their chase, and gone back to Orion's corpse most likely. Judith and Kendall hid in the supply closet, and locked the door. Panting loudly, they sat down. Suddenly, Judith broke down crying and Kendall immediately wrapped her in an embrace. Rubbing her back, he sniffled, and she knew that he too was now crying. They just sat there for about an hour, holding each other and crying for their lost friend. "We need to get out of here." Said Kendall. "We need to get to our phones and call the other to come get us." That would be the only way out, the only exit was a metal door on the ground in the middle of the desert, and depending on how it was closed it could only be opened from outside. "My cell is at home..." Said Judith. "Mine is in the lounge room. We'll have to use mine." And so, carefully and quietly they set off towards the lounge room. They were near their destination when it happened. They walked around a corner, into a different corridor and stopped abruptly. They hybrids were at the end of the hallway, eating Orion's corpse.They tore him to bits, he was unrecognisable as their sharp teeth glided into his flesh, their black leathery skin stained in his blood, their large amber eyes glinting. Judith couldn't stiffle the gasp that escaped her mouth, and unfortunaly that was enough to allert them of their presence. Suddenly they all stood in positions of attack, glaring at Kendall and Judith and growling loudly. And suddenly they ran at their full speed towards Kendall and Judith, and two of them attacked Kendall before he had a chance to react "RUN!" He shouted at her, just as one of the creatures closed it's powerfull jaws around his throat and pulled, breaking his neck. Judith snapped out of her shock and turned to run, but tripped. The creatures that wasn't feastimg on Kendall or Orion chose that moment to clamp it's teeth onto her forearm. Jidith screamed, but managed to che kick it in the face, making it loose it's grip. In the blink of an eye, she was on her feet and running away from the scene behind her. She glanced back once, and confusedly noticed that the creatures weren't following her. She ran all the way to the lounge room, and locked herself in. Pacing back and forth, she tried to think of what to do. **TIC-TIC-TIC.** Suddenly she stopped. She only had one option. She formed a plan, and set to work. She locked the door that led to the lab, and opened a cupboard in the kitchen. She grabbed a gallon of kerosene, and a pack of matches. She poured the karosene everywhere in the room, covering it from top to bottom. Opening the door, she scremed at the top of her lungs. "COME HERE YOU BASTARDS! I'M RIGHT HERE, WHERE YOU WANT ME!" Within seconds she hears the sound of the creatures growling at each other as they ran towards her.  **TIC-TC-TIC.** As they neared the lab, she lit a match and prepared herself.  She positioned herself behind the open door, and as soon as the creatures entered the room, she slammed the door shut, and threw the burning match on the ground. As flames enveloped the room, the Hybrids attacked her. They clawed at bit at her, dragging her to the floor as they caught fire themselves. She could feel only pain. The pain of Hybrid's teeth embedded in her thigh, and stomach, and arm. And the pain of the fire incinerating everything around her. But despite everything, she had won. The creatures where nearly dead, just as her. In the last moments of her life, despite her agony, Judith grinned.  **** **TIC-TIC-TIC.**


End file.
